De ferias em Nova york!
by Sweet Anne-chan
Summary: (o tiulo diz tudo) magic knights e cia em nova york!
1. Default Chapter

mini-dicionario  
  
* isso é uma ação  
  
" isso é um pensamento  
  
( isso é um comentario da autora (eu!)  
  
OK, SEM MAIS ENROLAÇÃO, A FIC:  
  
De ferias em Nova York!!!!!  
  
Capitulo 1- A chegada e os primeiros problemas  
  
Eles estavam saindo da torre de tokio, as tres tanto insistiram que eles acabaram cedendo.Depois da ultima batalha em Zefir, Marine teve a ideia de irem todos com elas para a terra, afinal, eles poderiam considerar aquilo, umas "ferias", como marine implorou ate todo mundo ficar com dor de ouvido e querer jogar ela " torre de tokio a baixo" eles decidiram concordar.  
E logo estavam, Lucy,Marine e Anne, acompanhadas de Clef, Priscila,Fério, Askot,Lantis e Caldina indo para o aeroporto do japão, a caminho de nova york. Depois da confusão para explicar os zefirianos o que eram os carros, postes de iluminação, predios e outras coisas mais, eles finalmente chegaram ao aeroporto, e como se nao bastasse, antes da decolagem, Fério quase teve um treco  
  
Ferio: Ahhhhh!!!!!! isso se mexe!!!!! ( antes de você se perguntar o porque do escandalo, no anime, zefir é um planeta desprovido de qualquer tecnologia, isso quer dizer sem computadores......que pesadelo!) Anne: claro que se mexe Ferio, não tem como ir para nova york com o avião parado! Askot: Mas isso é muito pesado para voar, e as asas nem de mexem!  
A gritaria era tanta que uma senhora na frente deles chamou a aeromoça aeromoça: algum problema cavalheiros? Fério: tem sim! que tipo de magia voces usam para fazer esse passaro de ferro se mover? aeromoça:............*gota na cabeça* Anne: ah, desculpe o incomodo, nós estamos otimos! * e olha para ferio de um jeito que diz : se você abrir a boca mais uma vez, você vai no bagageiro!* Fério, que tinha noção do perigo, sentou na cadeira quietinho. (poder feminino!)  
Durante a decolagem, Marine teve que acalmar Askot, que alem de ter pensado que ficou surdo, tinha medo de altura, Priscila e Clef, (os unicos adultos pelo visto) estranharam o barulho, mas continuaram calmos, Lucy e Lantis conversavam animados e Fério apertava a mão de Anne com tanta força que ela pensou que a primeira coisa que iria visitar em nova york era o pronto socorro!  
Muitas horas depois, eles finalmente chegaram ao aeroporto de nova york ( já que o osama bin laden cansou de derrubar aviões, tirou a barba, e sobrevive fazendo cover do caetano veloso na bahia.^^ que viagem!) Como estavam muito cansados eles pegaram um taxi, e foram direto para o hotel. Chegando lá todos ja tinham percebido que tinha sido a marine que tinha escolido o hotel, porque ele era muito chic, e a unica que tinha dinheiro para pagar era ela, já que a anne ia gastar todo o seu dinheiro com livros e kits de quimica, e a lucy nao tinha nem onde cair morta. Na entrada do hotel..... Caldina: nossa! que lugar lindo!!! Marine: que bom que voces gostaram! fui eu que escolhi, e eu sou um genio, alem de rica,bonita, inteligente...... Todos: *gota* Anne foi ate a recepção pedir as chaves porque ela falava ingles melhor, alias marine falava melhor, mas ela anida esta se descrevendo como modelo de perfeição, então foi a Anne mesmo.( o engraçado é que eles moram no japão e falam portugues, muito suspeito.....^^) Enquanto Anne pedia as chaves, os outros conversavam... Lucy: Nossa, a Anne fala ingles tão bem. Marine: é verdade, eu falo melhor, mas ela fala bem tambem. Ferio: serio? eu nao entendi uma palavra do que ela disse.... Marine:............*gota* Anne chega interompendo o festival de ignorancia.. Anne: vamos para os quartos? olha, ficou assim: Clef,Lantis,Askot e Ferio no 106, Eu, Lucy e Marine no 107 e Caldina e Priscila no 108. Todos seguiram para seus respectivos quartos, devido ao cansaço da viagem, e a noite correu tranquila a nao ser por um pequeno problema com o fato de askot ter perguntado a marine para que servia o aquecedor, e ela disse que (logico,obvio e evidente!) servia para esquentar, então ao inves dele ligar o chuveiro na agua quente, ele ligou o aquecedor na tomada e jogou na banheira, o que foi um deus-nos-acuda no hotel, porque caiu a energia, incendiou o quarto, disparou o alarme de incendio, e fez os hospedes todos sairem correndo do hotel e irem parar no meio das ruas de nova york de pijamas e camisolas. Mas umas dez horas depois estava tudo resolvido, eles transfiriram os hospedes para outro hotel, e fizeram a Marine pagar uma multa absurda em dolares, o que significa que ela passou a noite toda correndo atras do askot ate conseguir jogar ele na piscina do hotel e ameaçar fazer ele dormir do lado de fora na temperatura basica de -15 graus.Mas Caldina defendeu seu irmaozinho querido de consideração das ideias crueis de Marine, assim com a marine mais calma, todos conseguiram finalmente dormir. 


	2. Capitulo 2

Cap-2 " No shopping.."  
  
De manhã, todos acordam com um telefonema escandaloso de Marine. * toca o telefone do quarto dos garotos* Ferio: Que barulho é esse?....... * toca outra vez* Ferio: Ascot! Ascot! Ascot: * acordando* Que?Que? Ferio: Está ouvindo isso? * telefone tocando....* Ascot: Estou...o que é? Ferio: Não sei...ta vindo dali * aponta pro tel* Ascot: vai ali ver! Ferio *pega o tel de cabeça pra baixo*....... Voz do outro lado da linha: Até que enfim! Quem é? Ferio: * joga o telefone no chão* que horror! Isso fala! Ascot: Fala? Ferio: * pega o telefone como se fosse um marciano* Quem é voce? Voz: Mas que pergunta idiota! É o ferio né? é a Marine! Ferio: Marine!!!! Quem te prendeu aí???? Marine: Santa ignorancia! Eu não to presa, issos é um telefone! Ferio: Um tele..que? Marine: Deixa, depois eu explico, acorda todo mundo, nós vamos sair! Ferio: Sair de onde?? Marine: * gota * a pergunta seria, sair pra onde, nós vamos ao shopping Ferio: E isso fica dentro desse tal de telefone? Marine: *Gotona* Mas é claro que não! Ninguém entra no telefone! Ferio: Então oque voce está fazendo dentro dele? Marine: Chega!!!! Não pergunta mais nada! Vai encher o saco da Anne! Se não acordar o resto e se arrumarem em 20 minutos, ficam para tras! E se o Ascot botar fogo no quarto outra vez eu vou despachar ele para o Japão como bagagem! Entendeu?????? Ferio: Sim... Marine: Aleluia! Bem, então tchau! Ferio: Marine! Marine: o que é? Ferio: O que é um telefone? Marine: * Arranca o telefone da parede e joga pela varanda* To bem melhor agora! Ferio: Marine?Marine?...Sumiu.. Ascot: Era a Marine? Ferio: Era... Ascot: o que ela queria? Ferio: Não sei... (minha nossa, haja paciencia...o.O)  
  
Uma hora depois, ( porque apesar de acordarem rapido, lantis,ascot, ferio e clef pegaram o elevador e foram parar no andar errado....varias vezes...) eles estavam todos prontos no hall do hotel, pegaram um taxi ( um? Quero ver colocar nove pessoas dentro de um taxi! Eu tenho um carro enorme e só cabem sete pessoas! É impossivel botar nove pessoas em um taxi!!! " eu gostaria de informar que já estou fazendo terapia") ta bom, dois taxis e após alguns minutos, chegaram no Shopping.  
  
Caldina: Esse é o lugar mais lindo que eu já vi!!! (Shopping tem tudo a ver com ela,não?) Marine: Eu sei!!! (mais uma que tem cara de patricinha-mimada-que-não-saí- do-Shopping) Lantis: (olha, ele fala!) o que nós viemos fazer aqui? Os outros três garotos: Boa pergunta... Marine: Nós viemos...comprar!comprar!comprar! Lantis: Ah...ta...então ...tá.. Marine: Vamos entrando! Os nove entraram no Shopping, e para surpresa de todos (mas isso era tão obvio..) Caldina e Marine se davam super bem quando se tratava de comprar, as duas compravam metade de tudo em cada loja que entravam (já vi que na volta vão ser tres! Taxis...) depois de algumas (muitas..) horas, marine ja tinha comprado roupa para todos ( e para a torcida do flamengo e o elenco da globo..^^) eles resolveram que estava na hora de almoçar. Marine: bem, como estamos em Nova York, eu vou sugerir que a gente almoçe no Mc donald's (vamos virar bolinhas de gordura!! o.O) Anne: Não! Todos: Não? Anne: Não! Lucy: Mas porque não? Anne: Poruqe não! Marine: Autora...dá pra você mudar a fala dela para alguma coisa que não seja não? Eu: Ah sim, pode deixar.. Marine: Brigada... Anne: eu não (desculpe pelo não de novo..) vou comer no Mc donald's porque simplismente eu não vou enriquecer um país cheio de gente ignorante que pensa que a capital do Brasil é Buenos Aires! Que tem um presidente egocentrico que quer dominar o mundo! E que tem o mesmo sendo a maior potencia mundial, não consegue encontrar o Bin laden e o Sadan Russein!!! Marine: Desde quando ela faz parte do Greenpeace? Lucy: Marine... Marine: Sim? Lucy: O Greenpeace protege os animais...não tem nada a ver com o que ela falou... Marine: Ah num tem não? Então esquece.. Anne: MAS!...como o Bush vai dominar o planeta mesmo, é melhor me acostumar a ser americana, vamos almoçar no Mc donald's! Todos: * Gota* Assim, depois do protesto anti-americano (os americanos que me desculpem..) da Anne, todos acabam indo comer no Mc donald's e todo mundo bebe coca-cola ( Ohhhhh! Que infomação util..vai mudar minha vida...) porque tambem é americana (Jura? Informação inedita!...o.O) e depois todos vão para o hotel em quatro taxis ( dois para eles, dois para as roupas^^) Marine: Pessoal! Amanhã nós vamos ver a estatua da liberdade! Ferio: Legal.....quem é essa tal de liberdade? Ela deixa a gente ver a estatua dela? Marine: * gota* Amanhã voces vão saber o que é a estatua da liberdade...* lança um olhar mortal para ferio* Ferio: ta bom..... * com cara de cachorrinho sem dono* ( é mas dona ele tem e a pata nem faz nada...nossa..como eu to cruel hoje...) De volta ao hotel, Marine da as roupas que comprou para cada um, e eles vão dormir.No outro dia, acordam novamente bem cedo, ascot ja estava acordado por ter passado mal por causa do hamburger ( Viu? Quem mandou não comer salada?..) eles foram de taxi até o local onde se pega a balsa para ir até a estatua (é..eu não sei o nome...) e logo, todos pegam a balsa. Caldina: Isso também é tãaaaaaaaaaaao legal! ( ela tem que achar tudo legal?) Ascot: eu to ficando enjoado.. Ferio: Correção, você é enjoado... Marine: Ferio! Você é cruel! * Todos (da balsa) olham para marine* Ferio: Eu? Foi voce que jogou ele na piscina no maior frio... * todos olham para Ferio * Marine: Er...bem..Ele me deu motivos! * todos olham par Marine* Ferio: Eu tambem tenho motivos! * todos olham para Ferio* Marine: Não tem não!! * todos olham para Marine* Ferio: Tenho sim! * Os que ainda não desmaiaram de tontura, olham para ferio* Marine: * Levanta, sobe no banco (os turistas começam a tirar fotos..) e grita na maior altura que consegue* NÃO TEM NÃO !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! * todos em estado de choque* Marine: Pelo visto voce ja entendeu... Um dos passageirospega um celular e liga para o hospicio, porque tem uma louca a bordo da balsa, o piloto então, resolve voltar com a balsa, deixar que levem a Marine pro hospicio e depois ir até a estatua. Marine: Peraí! Nós estamos voltando...porque estamos voltando?????...eu perguntei PORQUE ESTAMOS VOLTANDO????? Um passageiro: Porque tem uma pessoa louca aqui.. Marine: Tem???? Onde???? Todos: *gota* Lucy: Er...Marine...A doida é você.. ( finalmente ela conseguiu entender as coisas sozinha!) Marine: EU???? EU NÃO SOU DOIDA!!!! EU SOU PERFEITAMENTE NORMAL!!!!! Ferio: estamos vendo.. Marine: * Olha par ferio com uma cara de muuuuuuuuuito odio* E EU VOU MATAR VOCE!!! Marine começa a bater no Ferio, que não pode revidar, ele não bate em garotas ( especialmente com a Anne perto..) Ferio: * Sendo crulmente arranhado pela Marine* Será que alguem pode segurar esse monstro!!! Lantis: * levanta facilmente a Marine do chão ( também...com o dobro da altura dela até eu!) e bota ela longe do ferio* Marine: * com cara de cachorro no ultimo estagio da raiva ( é raiva a doença, aquela que fica babando..eca!..)*ME SOLTA!!!!!!! Priscila: (olha! Ela tambem fala! o.O) Ela está me dando medo.... A balsa finalmente chega a terra firme, e eles são obrigados a adiar o passeio, pois Marine tem que ser levada até um psiquiatra ( depois que botaram a camisa de força nela claro..) e ferio tem que ir ao pronto socorro antes que morra de infecção pelos arranhões de Marine. Marine no consultorio do psiquiatra  
  
Medico: ( eu já vou traduzir tudo, para não ter que escrever em ingles e depois em portugues) Olá senhorita Marine, como voce está? Marine: Você tem certeza que voce é psiquiatra? Eu to em uma consulta com voce, então de acordo com meus amigos lá fora, EU TO DOIDA!, agora pense se eu me sinto bem... Medico: Entendo...Eu vou te mostrar umas figuras, voce me diz o que você está vendo Marine: Ei! Você é Psiquiatra ou Oftamologista? Medico: por favor, apenas me diga o que voce está vendo.. Marine: Um...parece um borrão.. Medico: e esta Segunda? Marine: ainda parece um borrão... Medico: Agora especifique mais, e está terceira? Marine: Ok, está parece que alguém derramou propositalmente tinta no papel só para ficar um borrão... Medico: Tudo bem... me diga...voce é feliz? Marine: Se eu sou feliz? Deixe-me analizar...Eu vou para outro planeta, trago um bando de ignorantes de lá, eles fazem o maior escandalo no avião, um deles me faz pagar uma multa absurda por incendiar o hotel, e agora eles me mandam para um idiota que pensa que é psiquiatra mas na verdade só fica te mostrando figuras e fazendo perguntas tão idiotas quanto ele!....bem..se voce considera isso feliz..é, eu sou feliz.. Medico: Entendo... Marine: Entende o que? O que é que voce tanto entende???? Medico: Sua consulta acabou, saía e peça a alguns de seus amigos para entrarem. Marine: tudo bem, mas o doido aqui é você!! Marine saí e Anne e Lucy entram. Medico: Voces são amigas daquela menina? As duas: Sim.. Anne:E o que ela tem? Medico: ela é meio perturbada, vejam que ela disse que foi a outro planeta, e trouxe pessoas de lá... Anne: he..ela disse? Que loucura...he... *gota* Medico: Voces querem interna-la aqui? Lucy: Não!...não, brigada... Anne: Nós já estamos indo... As duas saem da sala, chamam os outros, e ferio, que está mais enfaixado do que uma mumia ( O retorno da mumia...) Lucy: Bem, já que nós vamos embora amanhã, que tal irmos ao cinema hoje? Anne: otima ideia Lucy! Marine: Então nós vamos! Todos concordam? Todos: Sim! Novamente eles pegam um... ( DOIS! Eles pegam dois taxis!) Ok, dois taxis e voltam para o Shopping, que tem cinema ( Claro! Só o Shopping da minha cidade que não tem cinema...) Eles entram no cinema.. Lucy: Que filme nós vamos ver? Marine: Vamos ver "As panteras detonando"? Ferio: o que são panteras? Todos:..........[Sem comentarios]....... Anne: Ok, então vai ser esse, alguma objeção? Ascot: O que é uma objeção? Ferio: é de comer??? Anne:* gota* alguem não quer ver o filme que escolhemos? Ascot: Eu quero ver Objeção! Anne * com cara de dai-me-paciencia-nossa-senhora* objeção não é uma opção.... Ascot: Então eu quero ver Opção! Anne: * Bate a cabeça na parede* Marine: * já perdeu a paciencia tem tempo* NOS VAMOS VER ESSE FILME E PRONTO! QUEM NÃO QUISER VAI EMBORA SOZINHO!!! Todos ( com exceção da Anne que ainda estava batendo a cebeça na parede): * fanzendo que "sim" com a cabeça* Marine: Otimo! Agora eu vou comprar pipoca para todo mundo.. E QUEM NÃO QUISER VAI COMER DO MESMO JEITO!...esperem um pouquinho.. Lucy: é melhor a gente entrar e guardar lugares, voce vem comigo Lantis? Lantis: Vou...qualquer lugar longe da marine é um bom lugar.. Ferio: Concordo! Posso ir junto? Lucy e Lantis: Não! Ferio: E porque não? L.L: Porque não!! Ferio: Tá bom! Marine chega com um caminhão de pipocas, alias, mil saquinhos de pipoca, e faz o Clef e o Ascot carregarem para dentro da sala do cinema. Dentro da sala... * Apagam as luzes * Ferio: Que isso????? O resto das pessoas do cinema: Shhhhh!!!!! Ferio: O que aconteceu com a luz???? Anne: Ferio, fica calmo, o filme já vai começar.. * passam os trailers * Ferio: Que chato. Não gostei do filme...é tão confuso... Anne: isso foram os trailers, o filme ainda vai começar.. * Finalmente começa o bendito filme * .................................... .................................. ................................. * tá bom, já chega, acabou o filme!* Marine: Gostaram? Ferio: Sim... Anne: De que parte do filme voce gostou mais? Ferio: Dos trailers! Anne:..............[Sem comentarios]......... Ascot: eu tambem gostei! Especialmente daquelas palavrinhas que ficam passando na tela...pra que elas servem?? Marine: Eram as legendas...voce não leu??? ( é, o filme era legendado...isso não tem que ter sentido....é uma fic....e comigo de autora....só podia estar sem sentido!) Ascot: Era pra ler??? Marine: * gota* Caldina: Eu gostei das roupas que elas usam! ( Eu tambem! Quem não viu o filme tem que ver, o figurino é otimo! O rodrigo santoro tambem....^^) Lucy: Agora é melhor a gente ir para o hotel, vamos embora amanhã.. Anne: é, vamos então. Então de novo e novamente, eles pegam DOIS! {Exigencia da autora} taxis e vão para o hotel, todos dormem muito tranquilamente com exceção do ferio que rogou todas as pragas que podia para a Marine, por não conseguir dormir ( arranhados ardem muito, eu tive um gato, é experiencia propria!) e no outro dia, eles vão até o aeroporto e pegam o avião...  
  
* Comunicado do piloto* " Senhoras e senhores, nós vamos passar por uma pequena turbulencia, nada de mais, não se procupem, só peço que apertem seus cintos e permaneçam sentados.."  
  
Ferio: O que é turbulencia????? Esse passaro-de-ferro vai cair????? NAO!!!!!!! Marine: Calma! Isso não vai cair!! * começa a turbulencia* Ferio, Ascot, Caldina, Priscila, Lantis e Clef começam a gritar feito desesperados apesar das aeromoças afirmarem que está tudo bem, eles acabam assustando as crianças que estão no avião, e elas tambem começam a chorar, para piorar, Marine tem uma crise de histeria e começa a gritar e mandar todo mundo ficar quieto e os passageiros imploram para que joguem a marine no compartimento de bagagens ( e tudo isso acontece durante a turbulencia...) resumindo o vôo vira um pandemonio.... Quando passa a turbulencia ( e as aeromoças dão calmante para todos os passageiros...muitas doses...para marine um vidro inteiro..) eles passam o resto do vôo tranquilo. * Depois de horas, já na torre de Tokio* Clef: Bem marine, foi muito divertido, obrigado a voces tres por nós levarem.. Marine: De nada! Caldina: Nós não vamos nos esquecer dessa viajem nunca! Ascot: E o ferio vai lembrar de voce durante uma semana! Só não vai ser por um bom motivo... Ferio: Voces estão rind porque não foi com voces que ela deu uma de cachorro-louco... Marine: voce esta me chamando de cachorro-louco? Ferio: Não, eu disse que voce se comporta como um. Marine: Eu vou bater nele de novo... Todos: Nao!!! Marine: Hehehe, brincadeirinha.. Aparece a luz-que-transporta-todos-para-Zefir, e eles vão para Zefir (Nãaaaaao, para a Arabia Saudita..O.o) e Marine, Lucy e Anne começam a sair da torre Lucy: E então, o que vocês acharam da viagem? Anne: Muito divertida! Lucy: Vamos fazer de novo?? Marine: De jeito nenhum!!! Ferias iguais a essas, nunca mais!!!  
  
FIM! 


End file.
